


Kiss

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron kissing someone else, Fluff, Love, M/M, littls angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron kisses someone else and Robert is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Adam and Aaron sat in the pub having a drink 

“Mate I can't believe how drunk I got last night” Adams voice was quiet and withdrawn

“You did go a bit crazy”

Robert walked in the pub but stopped suddenly just around the corner and out of sight from his boyfriend as he heard Adam talking. 

“Are you gunna go on a date with the guy you kissed last night?” Adam said with a smile. 

Robert didn't even know how to react. His heart beat was in his ears and his chest felt like someone was standing in it. 

“Shut up Adam!”

“What, he liked you”

“I told you not to talk about that”

“Well you did seem to enjoy the kiss” Adam laughed 

“It's not funny and definitely don't tell Robert. Please Adam”

“No I won't”

At this moment Adam spotted Robert and realised he'd heard every word. 

Robert didn't know what else to do but get out of there as quick as he could. He felt sick. 

“Err..mate, Robert just heard us talking”

Aaron turned round trying to looked for him

“What! Where is he?”

“he just walked out.”

“Did he hear us Adam?”

“By the look on his face, yeah”

Aaron turned back to Adam “SHIT!”

…

Robert was at Vic's front door about to open it when he heard Aaron voice

“ROBERT!”

Robert wanted to talk to Aaron, but on the other hand he didn't want to know any more detail. 

Robert turned round as Aaron reached the gate 

“Please just listen to me” Aaron pleaded

“I don't want to know the ins and outs about you kissing someone else”

“Robert let me just explain”

“I don't want to hear it”

Aaron hated seeing Robert upset 

“Robert it was…”

“What? A mistake, won't happen again. Forget it”

Robert opened the door and slammed it shut. 

Aaron walked down the path and banged on the door 

“Please just let me explain, it's not what you think”

Robert was sitting on the stairs “leave me alone Aaron” he said softly, feeling hurt. 

Aaron felt awful. 

“Please Robert”

There was no answer and after 10 minutes of trying he gave up and walked back to pub. 

…

As Aaron walked into the back room Vic and Adam walked through from the pub 

“What the hell Adam!” Aaron shouted at him in frustration

“Sorry mate, I didn't realise he was there.”

“You’re an idiot!” Aaron shouted as he walked back through the hall way and up the stairs. 

…..

It was now late evening and Aaron been ringing and texting Robert all day. He'd given up and decided to let Robert sleep on it and hoped he wanted to talk in the morning..when his phone buzzed 

Robert: can you come to Vic's?

Aaron smiled and replied 

Aaron: I'll be there soon.

Aaron didn't wait for another reply he just zipped up his hoody, ran down the stairs and out the door. 

 

He got to the door of the cottage and knocked lightly. 

Robert opened the door and walked to the side so Aaron could step inside. They walked into the living room and sat down on opposite sofas. 

“I want to know..everything. I thought I didn't, but I do. I need to know!”

Aaron shuffled in his seat “it's not what you think”

“Well tell me then, don't just say that. I want to know what happened.”

Aaron intertwined his fingers “alright. Me and Adam were sat at a table over the other side of the pub to the bar. It was my round so I headed up the bar and there were a lot of people dancing around on the dance floor so i had to walk through them to get to drinks. This one guy tried to start dancing with me, It wasn't anything serious it was just a laugh but I pushed him away and walked over to the bar, got the drinks and as I was waking back the same guy came up me and kissed me. 

“What and you just let him!”

“No Robert, I had a pint in each hand and he grabbed my face and kissed me. I backed away as soon as he did it, I didn't kiss him back!”

Robert was silent, looking down at the floor 

“I wasn't interested in him in the slightest Robert. I didn't kiss him back and I didn't want to kiss him at all. To be honest I felt really uncomfortable. He kissed me and I had no control over it.”

Roberts eyes shot up as soon as he said the word uncomfortable and moved to sit next to Aaron. 

“Are you alright?”

Aaron just smiled. “Yeah I'm fine”

Robert held Aaron's hand “why was Adam laughing about it and why didn't you want me to know?”

“I didn't want Adam to know I felt a bit out of control of the situation because I didn't want him to worry, just like I don't want you to worry. So I just made him think I thought it was funny.”

“I'm sorry” Robert said quietly 

“What you sorry for?”

“I should have just listened to you, not ignored you”

Aaron smiled and gave Robert a kiss “I would have done the same thing”

“I love you Aaron”

“I love you too Robert”

They both smiled at each other. 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Aaron asked 

“Adam and Vic have gone to see a film in town so we have this place to ourselves” Robert winked. 

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Roberts neck “sounds perfect” he whispered while kissing up Roberts jaw.


End file.
